Giant Size Avengers
by D
Summary: A Bold New Series! The Avenger's-Earth's Mightiest Heroes! But each of them has a tale to be told. Step inside and discover what the team does when they're not saving the world.


Giant Size Avengers 1

A Mighty Tale Told in the Mighty Marvel Manner!

The Exiles Strike!

The graveyard was silent save for the distant roar of traffic. Steve Rogers walked among the graves, the gravel crunching under his shoes. He moved among the rows until he came to a small headstone. The name, etched on the marble, read 'William Nasland, 1911-1946'.

Rogers looked down at the patch of earth. A few mementos lay on the grave, including fresh flowers. "Mace and Davis make sure he has fresh ones every month." A familiar voice called out.

"Nick?" Rogers spun around. Stepping out of the shade was a man he hadn't seen in twenty years. The eye patch was new, as well as the whitening hair, but there was no mistaking the face of Sgt. Nick Fury.

"Looking good Rogers." Fury lit a cigar. "For a corpse."

Rogers pulled out a folded-up newspaper. "Funny, I could say the same thing. I went into the drink in 1945. So why is Captain America running around in '49?"

Fury shook his head. "Wasn't my call."

Rogers put the paper away. "Mace and Davis? You mean the Patriot and that ball boy, the one who filled in for Bucky?"

"Yup." Fury had a faint smile. "You recall that mission you three had in Manchuria?"

Rogers blinked. "I was never in Manchuria during the war."

Fury stared at him with his one good eye. "Good Lord, you're really him."

"So, who was I supposed to be, Nick?"

Fury regained his composure. "When you died the brass was having kittens, Rogers. They thought your death could derail the whole war, more than FDR kicking the bucket. So Nasland stepped up and put on the costume. Did a good job for a bit but he bought it in '46 down in Boston."

"So the Patriot stepped in?"

"Against orders. Just stepped in when Nasland got KIA'd and started running around in the suit. Ticked plenty of people off, but I thought he did alright. Retired in '49 then that nut Burnside took over a few years later."

"Been meaning to ask about that. When I came back, a lot of people seemed almost scared of me. What happened?"

"Burnside. That boy's heart may have been in the right place, but his head was screwed on too tight. Started seeing the Reds everywhere and attacking." He shrugged his shoulders. "Like Pinky used to say, bad show."

"What happened to him?"

"That I'm not sure. I was working for the Company when he vanished. If he has any sense, he'll stay hidden."

Rogers gestured towards the grave. "So where's Bucky's?"

Fury took a drag off his cigar. "Look, we couldn't acknowledge you, why would we acknowledge him? James Buchanan Barnes has a nice stone in France and that's all."

Steve glared at the man, but Fury held up a hand. "Look, I tracked you down here not to stand around and jaw. We need your help."

Steve warily looked at the spy. "Why me? Wouldn't I be too 'high profile'?"

"No, this one involves you, and I think you'll be dragged in no matter what. Let's go and I'll fill you in when we get there."

Fury walked a short distance to a sporty looking red convertible. "Hop in."

Steve eyed the machine. "Cars sure have changed since I've…been away."

Fury smiled. "I'll bet, but there's nothing like this beauty." Fury slid behind the wheel and started the car. They rolled forward gently before Fury slammed on the gas. Steve was thrown back into the bucket seat as the car roared towards the cemetery gate. Steve looked at the rapidly approaching gate with some concern before Fury flipped a cover on the windshield wiper lever and pressed a button. The car's speed increased as a deep rumbling came from under the car.

To Steve's shock the car lurched upward. The wheels flipped down and jets of flame poured out as the car took to the sky. "Something R&D whipped up."

They flew back to the city in record time. Fury landed carefully in an alleyway. "Follow me."

They exited the alley and emerged on the street across from a barbershop. Fury walked briskly through the front and sat down in the nearest chair. "Usual boss?" An older man, the dull lighting reflecting off his bald head, approached with an apron.

"Make it double." Fury jerked a thumb towards the second empty chair. Steve took the hint and sat down as a manicurist closed the blinds and locked the door.

Once Steve sat down, he stifled a yelp as the floor opened up and he dropped down a long tube. Landing on his feet, Steve looked around in confusion. "What's going on?"

Fury lit another cigar. "Welcome to the Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division."

Dozens of men and a few women was hustling in the vast complex. Humming computers were at work while reels of magnetic tape spun. "Follow me Cap."

-C

They walked down a well-lit corridor, past numerous security checkpoints and guards until they stopped before a one-way window.

Sitting at a table was a woman. She was dressed in the tattered remains of a white shirt. Her arms, freely exposed, were almost as muscular as the Hulk's. Her skin was a dark brown. Black curls cascaded down her back while a white streak stood in stark contrast among the black.

She was sitting calmly while a pair of handcuffs was laying before her on the table in a crumpled pile. "She sailed into the harbor on a raft, handmade. No identification, but she says her name is Martha Danner." He pointed at her muscles. "She also wrecked three cop cars and a truck before we could get her down here."

Steve looked at her through the glass. She seemed to be looking straight at him. Nick continued. "She says, get this, she came here to speak with the Freedom's Five or whoever holds the name now."

"'Freedom's Five'?" Steve did a double take. "Did she say why?"

"Says she'll discuss it with them. I didn't know any Great War masks, but since I know where to find you…"

"I'll talk to her."

-C

Steve entered the interrogation room. Martha glanced at him. "Are you another agent of this group or someone I asked for?"

"My name's Steve Rogers ma'am. No, I'm not with the Freedom's Five but I did fight alongside the first Union Jack."

She perked up at the mention of Falsworth. "Then you might be the one!"

"What did you need?"

"My father was kidnapped! Please, he said if anyone could help him it would be the Phantom Eagle!"

Steve racked his memory. He was vaguely aware of the masked pilot, but like most of his comrades he vanished after the war. "I'm not the Eagle, but I might be able to help. Have you heard of the Avengers?"

Martha shook her head. "I was raised by my parents in the jungles of South America. I'm not exactly up on the masked marvels."

"I know the feeling, but why do you need help?"

"My father is Hugo Danner." She paused, but when the name failed to bring a response she continued. "My father had great powers but he couldn't fit in with the modern world. After the war he found a tribe in the rainforest and has been living there ever since. We were happy until the Exiles arrived and took him."

"Exiles?" Nick Fury entered. "The Exiles?"

"Who are the Exiles?" Steve was starting to feel like a third wheel.

"You met 'em during the war, but they didn't call themselves that back then. Wait here, I'll bring my files."

-N

Nick returned with a thick stack of folders. He spread them across the table. "Angelo Baldini of the Italian Army, likes to use a silk scarf to strangle his victims; Franz Cadavus, we thought the Brits got him in a bombing run, but it seems all it did was put him in something Interpol calls 'the death chair'; Jun Ching, renegade from the Chinese Army and sniper; Eric Gruning, liked to whip POWs to death; Ivan Kruski, White Russian still loyal to the Czar, has a habit of fighting men and animals to death with his bare hands; and last but not least Iron Hand Hauptmann, built a glove with enough doodads to turn Tony Stark's head."

He poked at the photos of the men. "Some of the worst scum that escaped the war. Tracked most of them myself before I got stuck behind a desk."

Steve picked up a few photos. "Seems everyone but Buck survived the war." He turned to Martha. "These were the men who took your father?"

"The man with the iron hand was there with men. I overheard him talking on his radio to the one called Franz. They said they were taking my father to their island."

"Exile Island?" Nick exploded. "You know where it is?"

"Yes?" Martha looked warily at him.

Nick started to pace back and forth. "I heard about this place. Some kind of lost hideaway, but every time I got close to a lead something would happen."

"Fifth columnists?"

"Red tape more than likely, but I can't let this one slip by again. Rogers, I need you to handle this one solo."

"If you don't mind, I could bring in some outside help."

"The Avengers?"

Steve shook his head. "No, this is far too personal, plus we need to keep quiet as possible. Meet me on top of the Flatiron Building tonight, midnight."

-A

Martha and Nick arrived at the time. Steve was already there, dressed in the familiar red, white, and blue costume. "Ok, we're here. What's the surprise?"

"I would ask that as well." A voice familiar to Fury spoke above him. Spinning around, his hand on his gun, Nick glared at the sight of Namor of Atlantis hovering above him.

"The Sub-Mariner?" Fury stayed cool as the ruler landed quietly.

"Fury." Namor barely nodded his head. "Well Rogers, you called. What is this emergency?"

"Hold on." Captain America held up a hand. A flaming streak blazed through the sky. The flaming figure landed carefully on the roof's edge.

"You called that whelp to aid us?" Namor sneered.

"Not quite." Captain America smiled as the flaming figure extinguished the flame. The man, dressed in a frumpy orange boiler-suit with a red collar, stepped off the ledge.

"Captain Kerosene, at your service."

"Him?" Fury strained to recall the name.

Namor chuckled. "Well played Rogers."

"So, I take it the situation is grim and we're the world's only hope?" Kerosene eyed the group with a smirk.

"Something like that." Rogers pointed to Martha. "Her father has been kidnapped by some old pals of ours. We need to storm their headquarters. Are you in?"

"Like you had to ask?" Kerosene's smirk turned into a full-blown grin. "When do we go?"

"I'll stay here, keep an eye on things." Fury turned to leave. "Good seeing the old gang together again." He muttered to himself as the three fantastic heroes took off.

-A

The Red Skull leaned back in his chair. Ever since he had been freed from the chamber where he had been frozen since the war, he had been busy. The world had changed, true, but to him only superficially. Men were still the same.

Before him was a video screen. The man on the screen sat perfectly still in a cell. "Has he said, no, done anything since he was brought here?"

Franz Cadavus, his breath ragged, wheeled forward. "No my leader. The subject has stayed as he is since his arrival."

"Hmm." The Red Skull picked up a decanter and sipped. "Not surprising. For a supposed 'perfect human' I must say I'm disappointed. You said he was living quietly in the jungle like an animal?"

"Yes sir, ever since the Great War."

"Bah! Pathetic!" he slammed the glass down. "I don't care if he wants to work with us. Take what you need and dump his body in the refuse pile."

"That might prove difficult sire." Cadavus adjusted his oxygen tube. "He seems immune to most drugs, perhaps due to his strength…perhaps we could return to the jungle and bring some of his family? Hostages seem to be the only thing that might motivate him."

"No. If he won't cooperate, then kill him. I don't care how. No one who calls himself perfect can be allowed to walk the Earth while I live!"

"As you wish sir."

"Also" the Skull pushed a nearby button on his desk. A section of the wall slid back. Cadavus wheezed when the object was rolled before him.

"You found it master!" the object was roughly humanoid and covered in a thick paste.

"Yes, the Americans had it stored away after that fool Zemo attacked. Repair it if you can."

"I will master, I will!" Cadavus hooked the shape to the back of his chair with an automatic hook and wheeled away.

-A

Inside Cadavus's lab, he hosed the object down. The paste gave way in chunks, revealing a blonde woman in a black uniform. With weak hands he tore away the stylized 'Z'. "Bah, Zemo was a fool! Only I had the know-how, the genius to recreate that American's work!" An idea came to the old man's warped mind. "And I think I know just what to do!"

-M

The rest of the Exiles busied themselves; Krushki lifted weights, Gruning was challenging Baldini as to what was superior, the former's whip or the latter's scarf, while Ching and Hauptmann reclined. Their peace was shattered when a familiar blonde figure kicked the door open.

Gruning attacked on instinct, cracking his whip at the figure. She easily snatched the leather and metal studded tool and sent enough volts down it to drop him.

"The Red Flyer?" Hauptmann exclaimed. He held up his gauntlet, ordered the rest of the Exiles to stand down. "I thought you were killed before the ear ended!"

"She is very much alive, as you can see!" Cadavus rolled into the room, a gruesome grin on his pallid features. "In fact, I'd say she's better than ever!

"Wonderful!" Krushki shouted. He picked her up in a sweeping bear hug. The Flyer smiled and placed one hand on his breast and another by his ear.

"Flyer, stand down!" Cadavus scowled. The Flyer's expression became blank as she went ramrod stiff in the Russian's arms.

"Before your nature override's your senses, you should thank me my Cossack friend. The Red Flyer was about to send several thousand volts between your heart and skull. I doubt even your thick head could survive that!"

The Russian stepped back. "So, the reports were true after all."

"Yes, and she'll help us, either with that supposed super man in the dungeon or against our foes. Our master wants us to defend the island."

"Naturally." Hauptmann assumed command, ignoring the glare the elderly man gave him. "I shall assume command of the defense. Krushki and Baldini, you follow me and we'll give those Invaders a proper welcome. Ching, you and Gruning stay and help Franz."

Namor's surfaced near the beach. The heroes opened the hatch, expecting heavy fire. They were right, with explosions buffeting the ship. Captain America rushed out first, his shield drawing most of the fire.

Captain Kerosene took to the sky, his flame making short work of the sentry guns. "Just like the last big push, eh?" The older Brit laughed as his flame ignited the ammo. The beach was quickly turning into an inferno.

"Bah, why waste time with mere pawns? Our foes are ahead!" Namor shouted as he barreled forward. Concrete walls suddenly sprang up but with his sea born strength he punched through them with no issue.

"Hold!" a thick Russian accent shouted over the din. Krushki stepped onto the path. He had removed his shirt. "If you wish to go further, you must face me!"

"And me!" Baldini's scarf quickly wrapped around Namor's neck. The sea prince gasped as he dropped to his knees. "As you can see, I treated my scarf specially. It's sapping your strength."

Baldini's laugh was cut off when a thin beam of pure heat sliced the offending garment free. Namor's glare turned Baldini's blood to ice.

"Bah, you rely on tricks too much!" Krushki laughed. "Man is already the perfect weapon!" Captain America's shield bounced off his skull. The Russian stood still for a second before pitching forward. Baldini threw up his hands.

"Where's your master?" Martha gripped the older man by his collar.

"Where you'll never get him!" Hauptman shouted from the jungle. Spotlights flooded the area. "Open fire!"

Captain America pushed Baldini down as the machine guns rattled, tearing up the sand and dirt. "Stop firing you fool!" Baldini screamed.

"Orders, sir?" One of the troops asked Hauptmann.

He smiled. "Shoot them-shoot them all!"

Martha jumped up and ran towards the nearest machine gun nest. Before the Invaders could reach her, the gun opened fire. To their shock, she continued to run as the bullets turned her shirt into tatters. She pressed forward, tearing the gun free from the nest and sending it flying into another one. The troops fell back.

"Should we help her?" Kerosene asked. Another nest exploded.

"I think she has it well in hand." Captain America spied Hauptmann trying to slink back into the jungle. "Let's take the head off this snake!" His shield flew, striking the fleeing man square in the back. The Sub-Mariner flew forward and dragged the dazed man back.

Hauptmann was dropped unceremoniously before the group. He scrambled to his feet. "I'll never talk!"

Martha, with one hand, lifted him up. "I'll talk, I'll talk!"

Inside Danner's cell, the world's mightiest mortal sat perfectly still. His cell door silently slid open. A woman, dressed in rags, was thrown to the floor. The door sealed itself perfectly behind her.

"Can you help me?" she asked. Her words were English, but there was no accent.

Hugo Danner stood up and eyed the door. "You think I'm going to play your games?" She ignored the woman and marched to the door. With one kick the door crumpled. He was halfway out of the cell when the woman stood up and placed her hands on his back. Before Hugo could question, enough electricity to kill a normal man went through him. Hugo staggered and dropped to the floor. "How?" He gasped.

Gruning came around the corner. "German engineering at its finest, Herr Danner. If you have been more cooperative, this would not have been unnecessary."

The woman stiffly walked towards Gruning, her expression blank. "Although I must ask, how did you see past our little toy? She was built to be perfect!"

Hugo grimaced through the pain as he slowly sat up. "Too perfect. No accent, no breath, I couldn't even hear a pulse, but I did hear a slight hum. What kind of human has that?"

Gruning gave a small bow. "I'm impressed, but now I fear our timetable has been moved up." He unhooked the whip from his belt. "Now, before you think you can withstand my bullwhip, rest assured I can slice steel." Gruning's slight chuckle gave way to a horrid scream as the woman suddenly lunged and embraced him. The glow of the electrical current was enough to make even Hugo shield his eyes.

Gruning dropped, his hair and clothes smoking. "Why did you do that?"

The woman glared at the still form of Gruning. For the first time, Hugo felt, perhaps for the very first time for her, she looked down at the man with a vision of pure hate on her features. "I am not a toy."

She promptly turned around and ran off. Hugo climbed up to his feet. Unhooking the whip, he attached it to his belt. Seeing the way the strange woman ran, Hugo opted to go in the opposite direction.

_A

"Cadavus, what's happening?" Ching nervously looked at the monitors around the room.

"The end of an era." All the screens showed scenes of defeat. Men, laying scattered and broken in the wake of the Invaders' path.

"Where is our leader? Where is the Red Skull?"

"He left, no doubt to another base."

Ching nodded and drew his pistol. "Shall we do the same?"

Franz looked at the younger man. Younger compared to him, at any rate. "Flee if you must. I have my orders, and I should have followed ages ago."

The Invaders found the main compound with ease. "I see the Skull didn't bother to change anything since I was here last." Cap remarked as he dodged bullets.

"He didn't assume you'd come back with friends," Sub-Mariner grunted as he chucked a jeep into a wall.

"Namor, look out!" Kerosene jumped before the monarch as he saw Ching's pistol in the shadows. A blinding wall of flame banished the dark, exposing the armed man.

Namor nodded, which for him counted as a thanks, and flew towards the fleeing man. The Sub-Mariner swooped down and dragged the man back. "Now, surface dweller, where is your leader?"

Ching spat. Namor backhanded the man, sending him flying into a wall.

"That was him being restrained." Cap checked Ching for serious injuries and also weapons. "You might want to answer."

"Gone," Ching mumbled through broken teeth. "Gone where you'll never find him!"

"Then we'll make do with bringing this cursed island down!" Namor shouted as he punched through a wall.

"Do you mind?" A tall man walked out of the rubble, dusting himself off.

"Father!" Martha rushed forward and hugged him.

"That's who we're trying to rescue?" Kerosene tried not to stare at the giant fellow.

"Hugo Danner. I see the world of marvels has expanded a bit since I've been away."

"Mr. Danner, we're here to rescue you." Captain America started to say before a whirling noise filled the jungle air.

"Ah, all my guests together in one place, how considerate of you!" Cadavus rolled onto a balcony overlooking the area. His voice was amplified by a speaker built into his chair.

"Cadavus!" Captain America swore under his breath. "Give it up, your men are routed!"

"Surrender or face the wraith of the Avenging Son!" Namor shouted.

"I didn't surrender in 1945. What makes you think I'd do the same now?" Cadavus chuckled as his chair started to hum. He pressed a switch, launching himself skyward.

"Now, face the full fury of my murder chair!" Cadavus's chuckles turned into a maddened laugh as bombs fell from the back of the chair towards the Invaders.

Cap shielded himself. "Captain, you and Namor take that lunatic out. I'll get our guests back to the boat."

"Wait, stop firing you fool!" Hauptmann wailed. Cadavus, without even looking down, pressed a button. The bullet fired without a sound. Hauptmann wheezed and slumped forward. Hugo and Martha dashed towards him and pulled him without effort.

More guns appeared from the chair. Round after round were fired, turning the surrounding jungle into a blasted pit. Namor and Kerosene flew up and out, attacking from two sides. The chair spun around. Under Cadavus's seat twin bolts of fire shot out, driving the Sub-Mariner to the earth. Kerosene flew in from behind, but the back of the chair opened-up. A mighty blast of foam coated the blazing Brit head to toe. Like the Atlantean, he too fell.

"Now, I shall finally finish what I started all those years ago!" Cadavus pulled a sight from his armrest and found the familiar blue and white figure running towards the beach. "One shot and…what?" The chair's motor started to short. The turbines slowed, sending him crashing to the ground.

From out of the burning and ruined bush came the Red Flyer. She watched the chair streak across the sky and wreck spectacularly against the ruined HQ of the Exiles. Cadavus was buried in the wreck. She casually walked to the elderly man. "Why?" He wheezed, his life fading.

"I am not a toy." She placed her hand over the Iron Cross stitched into her uniform. Her fingers glowed for a bit, reducing the image to ash. "And I am not your servant anymore."

Cadavus gave a weak grin. He pulled out a small remote from his jacket. Before he could press it, a recognizable shield streaked through the air, striking him in the chest. The remote dropped from his dead hand, his eyes open but unseeing.

The Red Flyer spun around, her fists glowing as the shield's owner slipped it over his arm. "I think we've had enough fighting for one day."

Her fists still glowing, the Red Flyer looked around at the destruction. "We were enemies."

"True, but I heard what you said. If you're interested in finding your place in the world, I know some people who could help."

Her fists stopped glowing. "Very well."

-A

The cleanup was a bit harder than anticipated. The Exiles were formerly charged and arrested for their numerous crimes. The Red Flyer proved to be a harder example. Formerly known as the Blitzkrieger, the Red Flyer had been given the alter ego of Kunigunde von Richthofen, a supposedly lost child of Germany's war hero. She slipped back to the name for her official papers. Her presence was a bit harder to explain. Fury wanted her for SHIELD, Kerosene for MI5, but Captain American made it clear that she was not to be used as a pawn, although he did promise to keep an eye on her.

The Danners were easy though. Since Hugo Danner was considered dead, the Invaders allowed him to stay that way. Namor flew him and his daughter back to their South American hideaway. "Is the outside world always this exciting?" Martha asked Cap as he saw them off.

"Oh no, sometimes we have to deal with exciting things." He watched the ship disappear beneath the waves, leaving him and Fury alone at the dock.

"Seems this is where I came in." Fury took a drag off his cigar.

"Is she adjusting?"

"If you mean your new pal? I suppose so. Seems she has a pretty good memory. Spent the last few hours telling us everything she saw back on Exile Island. I think that might be good enough for a formal pardon."

Rogers nodded, but Fury could tell he approved. "What now?"

"Now? Now I go back to the mansion and start looking up some old friends. Take care Nick, don't be a stranger."

The end

The Exiles first appeared in Tales of Suspense I#41 (May 1963)

Hugo Danner first appeared in the novel Gladiator (1929) but first appeared in the Marvel Universe in Marvel Preview#9 (Winter 1976)

Captain Kerosene first appeared in Plasmer#1 (November 1993)

The Red Flyer was last seen in Savage Comics#10

Original, but the Mandarin story that was in Avengers Annual#1 or the Nuklo story in Giant Size Avengers#1 will be addressed at some point…like maybe next issue! For one of them anyway.

Marvel Checklist

Sensational Comics#25-Horde of the Humanoids

The Avengers#12-The Avengers Meet Spider-Man!

Tales to Astonish#24-On the Trail of Spider-Man!

Journey into Mystery#26-The Menace of Magneto!

Amazing Fantasy#17-The Grapplers VS the Savage She-Hulk!

Giant Size Journey into Mystery#2-Thurd VS the Prince of Power, Hercules!


End file.
